Fall from the Light
by Nopa LaMais
Summary: 100 Little Pieces Challenge from Miss Selah. 100 drabbles in no more than 100 words. The seed of evil and temptation was planted within her and though she fights it, Darkness is patient.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any part of the Legend universe.

As the summary says, this is my response to the 100 Little pieces challenge, from Miss Selah. The challenge states: "Any pairing you would like, with a slow and deliberate seduction. Each chapter is a new challenge. You do not have to go in order." That means there will def. be some M rated content in here. And this is all about Lily and Darkness, so if any of that offends you, please feel free not to read.

However, if you do read I hope you also take the time to review and I hope you enjoy it. :)

* * *

Heaven

They thought the evil had been defeated while good had prevailed. The two brave heroes rode off into the sunset, content in their triumph and in their love.

But a seed had been planted. The seed of doubt, lust, and rebellion. The seed of Temptation.

Darkness had not been defeated. He waited. Sitting on His throne He waited for the seed to bloom. His time would come soon. She would be His. Heaven was boring to those who fell to the song of Temptation. She would come. And she would be His.


	2. Chapter 2

Questioning

The smile grew stiff and hard on her face. But still she continued. Smile. Be happy. This is your wedding, your joy, your triumph. See the boy sitting next to you. He smiles. He gives chaste kisses. Do not question your happiness.

Why do I yearn to leave this behind?

Why can I not stand the sight of that innocent smile?

Why do my thoughts turn to Him?

Why do I desire the scent of blood, the feel of flesh, and the release that should be forbidden?

Do not ask the question if you do not want to know the answer. Just keep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

In the Storm

A voice called out to her. The voice was in the rain. It came in the night, while she ran away from the questions.

_Come to me_, the voice said to her.

_You desire me_, it whispered to her.

I desire to be good.

_You feel the call of oblivion_.

I feel the call of life.

The lightning lashed the trees. The earth trembled in fear of His wrath. She stood defiant, enflaming him more.

_You will come to know me_.

I know already and I deny you.

_You deny nothing but yourself_.

The rain poured down hard. It helped to mask the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Keeping a Secret

He had joined her outside. "They will come and bless our union," he told her. "We are their Champions!"

She could feel his innocence and his light. She held him tightly to herself, wishing to draw that light into herself. When had her own light gone out? "Jack, I'm cold." He looked at her and smiled, arms there to enfold her.

It didn't help. "Better?" He asked.

"Much," she replied with a smile. His light didn't help her, his warmth meant nothing. But she would never tell.


	5. Chapter 5

Under the Rain

It hadn't taken long for the folk to come. Sprites, dwarves, pixies, gnomes, and at a respectable distance, the last two unicorns. They had come to celebrate the union of their champions.

Among the dripping leaves they danced and sang songs, Jack joining in with a wild abandon. She stood apart, separated by an unnamed force. It was Gump to notice first, the oldest and wisest of them all.

He watched her, watching them, and he knew. He had known from the first time he had seen her, standing at the demons side. The taint wasn't gone, only cleverly hidden.


	6. Chapter 6

Mother Nature

She hated every moment she stood there. She hated Jack and Gump, the dwarves and Oona, even the pure white unicorns had earned her loathing.

But the one she hated most was herself. Why must she have these doubts and feelings? Why couldn't she push these horrid thoughts away? Why did the sound of His deep and melodious voice haunt her even now?

She hated that everything had to be a lie. She lied when she smiled, when she kissed Jack, and when she bowed her head with him to receive the blessing of the Mother Goddess. And still He was there.


	7. Chapter 7

Words

It all meant nothing to her. His words, his voice, everything that used to make her heart swell with hope, happiness, and love, none of it had meaning any more. "I will love you 'til my dying day," Jack said to her.

"And I too Jack," she whispered to him.

_You lie,_ the voice whispered.

Shut Up! She mentally screamed.

"Mother Goddess, bless these our Champions in their love!" She saw the faeries and dwarves jumping and dancing in happiness.

All that she heard was the sound of deep laughter, reverberating down into her soul, a shiver racing up her back.


	8. Chapter 8

Innocence

"Leave me be!" She whispered, huddled on the bed in the dimly lit bridal chamber, awaiting her simple and innocent Jack.

_I will not_, the voice came to her, seemingly from all sides at once and she cringed. Was the voice really there or she merely mad?

_Never fear my lady. I am as real as the blood that pumps so feverishly in your heart, the dreams for darkness in your mind, and the seed of sin deep within._

"No!" She cried. "He believes me to be innocent…"

_I believe you to be mine._


	9. Chapter 9

Precious Treasure

Phantom hands caressed her softly. Panting with desire, she turned her head, a moan of denial heavy on her wet lips. "Please," she begged to the empty room, "Please…"

_You beg for it to continue._

"Leave me be! He will come and see…"

_You fear him to see you so? Aching for release, drunk on the ecstasy, needing just one hard thrust for the torment to be over._

"Yes!" She screamed equally furious and excited.

_So young and foolish_. All around her and inside it came, the sound dark and velvety. _You cannot hide the sinful glitter in your eyes. _


	10. Chapter 10

Pain

At the height of her pleasure, just before she reached her peak of ecstasy, He left her. For the first time that night His dark presence was gone, leaving her chilled and alone.

For one gut wrenching, breathless moment her mind screamed for Him and demanded that she call out. But suddenly and without warning, the image of her supposed beloved appeared before her. _Oh Jack, how I've betrayed you!_

The shame of what she had done and felt caused her cheeks to burn, tears of self loathing spilling from her eyes.

But was it just for her humiliation that she wept, or was it for want of Him?


	11. Chapter 11

Horror

Trembling legs carried her to the washstand where the reflection of her pale, wan face stopped her.

The brown haired, doe eyed, angelic creature staring back at her made her want to retch. _When did I become a stranger to myself?_

Suddenly the image began to shift. The brown eyes lost their innocence, filling instead with lust and wanton desire. The gentle smile became a sensual smirk, a small red tongue flicking out to moisten and tease. Black lined her eyes and lips, her fair skin became truly white and pearlescent, and her golden curls turned ebony.

Her true self.


	12. Chapter 12

Silence

_You wish to be me?_

She stared in mute horror at the twisted image of herself, disgusted and yet fascinated.

_Why do you deny me? Yourself?_

She closed her eyes, but still the image was there, burned into her like a brand, its honeyed voice a close companion in her madness.

_Our desires are not so different…_

What did she desire?

_The sensation, the rapture. Freedom from this tedious life. Take it!_

Her eyes flew open, but the vision remained. It smiled wickedly at her, its eyes filled with dark promises. Her breath caught as her imagination went wild.


	13. Chapter 13

Illusion

A gentle knock drew a gasp from her and the spell was shattered. Gone was the false image of herself, in it place was the trembling visage of broken innocence.

With a quick jump she retuned to her bridal bed, pulling the sheets high and portraying the part of a nervous maiden. With loud guffaws, simple Jack was thrust into the room by the rowdy hands of her father's court.

"Time to bed the princess!" A drunken lord roared out.

She blushed prettily, in embarrassment they thought, but truly she was angry. How she loathed them all.


	14. Chapter 14

Puzzle

He looked to her with red cheeks, but the light of love was shinning brightly in his eyes. Hesitantly he crept to the bed, looking down upon her. "Lily," he said, just one word, but filled with so much devotion and adoration. It made her feel nothing.

"Jack," she breathed out, praying her emotionless voice would go unnoticed. Were her eyes flat? Bored? Did he notice the lack of fondness in her own gaze? For a second he seemed confused, but then he merely smiled.

"Don't be afraid my love, I would never hurt you." Foolish boy. He would never figure out the truth.


	15. Chapter 15

Rejection

He took his time in joining her, as if he feared she would run away. If only he knew how her thoughts now raced and the path they followed.

She remembered the ecstasy and pleasure felt in her moment of sin. The breathlessness and the wanting. Suddenly she didn't want him to go slow. She wanted him with her, now, grasping and touching, hurting, demanding.

Her body began to call out for him and with a seductive smile she met his eyes. He took one look at her and stopped. With a start he backed up a pace and immediately she felt only shame.


	16. Chapter 16

Drive

"I-I'm sorry Jack." The words were spoken so low, did she even really say them?

The bed dipped slightly with his weight and his hand softly caressed her cheek. "There is nothing to be ashamed of love." His words were meant to comfort and his arms should have been warm and soothing.

But she no longer desired gentleness. Her head came up and she tentatively touched her lips to his. When he didn't pull back, her body demanded more. Passion drove her to turn their innocent play of lips to a ravaging inferno of carnal desire. He tried to pull back, but she held on tightly, taking what she wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

I Can't

She clung to him almost desperately, wanting to feel every inch of him. She sought to drive out the memory of the one who haunted her but he pulled back, his eyes wide in astonishment.

"Lily, please slow down my love." His cheeks were red, his eyes loudly declaring his embarrassment.

It didn't stop her though; her reasoning had flown with the feel of him hard against her. "Don't fight it Jack," she whispered wickedly, licking her lips and tearing out of her clothes.

Once more she grabbed him and though he gave into her demands at last, a shadow of doubt still lurked in his eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Dreams

He tried to be gentle, to join with her tenderly. But she would have none of that. A hunger had been awoken within her, a beast that called out for satisfaction. She listened to it and obeyed its call.

She ground herself against him, feeling the evidence of his desire as well, pushing her even further over the edge. An ache blossomed within her, painful in its intensity and she sought relief for it.

With skilled hands he was bare to her questing fingers and he sighed at the sensation she invoked. Never had he thought she would be like this.


	19. Chapter 19

Breaking the Rules

As the fire within her built, something else plucked at the edges of her mind. A throaty laugh, deep growl, and glowing eyes. If she had any control over herself she would have gasped and shoved at the image, but her body was no longer hers to command.

She knew the body above her was still sweet Jack, but in his place she saw Him. The mouth that came down to claim hers was soft and gentle, but in her mind she imagined fiery lips and sharp fangs. Fierce and demanding, brutal and pleasing.

She knew she should fight it, everything within told her so. But she couldn't.


	20. Chapter 20

Seeing Red

No, her mind screamed! Get out of my head, leave me be! You are not here, it's only Jack and me.

She waited for His reply, denial, or refusal to leave. But there was nothing but silence.

Still his image was there, coming between her and Jack. It's wasn't the boy caressing her softly or raining down light kisses. It was the Beast, sensual and powerful claiming her as His own.

Leave me be! She screamed internally one more time, still met with silence. And then she came to the worst conclusion of all.

He wasn't supplying her with His image.


	21. Chapter 21

Break Away

"No!" She suddenly screamed out, pushing with all her might at the from above her. A strangled sob was torn mercilessly from her throat as she turned away from the concerned boy that lay beside her.

"Lily?" He begged of her, trying to understand.

_Lily…_ A dark voice whispered against her mind, instantly calming her as nothing else could. _You'll scare the boy off this way. _Laughter; soft, sensual, and menacing filled the air. It was some time before she realized the sound came from her own lips.

The look of horror on Jack's face meant nothing to her.


	22. Chapter 22

Danger Ahead

"Jack," she purred, turning back to him, "I'm sorry." The bat of her lashes, a small pout, and a hesitant hand laid on his chest soothed him all too easily.

_Yes…_

"I just don't know what's come over me," she whispered so softly, her eyes lowered demurely.

His arms were there with her, beginning once more to pull her close. "It's ok Lily, I think I understand.

_The idiotic fool…_

The voice within alternately praised her artful seduction and seemed to provide the necessary knowledge. It made little sense, but something had snapped within and she was past the point of caring.


	23. Chapter 23

Through the Fire

"What do you understand Jack?" She asked so sweetly, running her hands over the fevered flesh.

"You've… Been through… A lot…" He gasped out in between pants. Her hands were beginning to drive him wild and he had begun to lose the conversation. Something spurned her on though and she needed to know if he got the truth.

"What have I been through?"

"Oh gods Lily!" He practically shouted in her ear as she squeezed and pulled. "Gump! He said… You might be… tainted…"

The princess frowned, having heard enough. Gump would give her the answers she sought and in the mean time, there was sweet Jack to keep her amused…


	24. Chapter 24

Do Not Disturb

He had, after all, been a _very _good boy so far. It was high time she gave him his reward. A laugh was heard, ringing through her ears, deep and reverberating down into her soul. She pushed at it though, silently telling it to be gone.

"Jaaaack," she purred, caressing his face lightly with the tips of her nails.

"Lily," he whispered back, panting slightly, his brow beaded with perspiration and his eyes alight with desire and love.

_Lily…_A dark voice echoed, a whisper which reached through the stone surrounding them and overriding the lust binding them ever closer together.


	25. Chapter 25

Expectations

Now it was his hands that explored her body. Different from the faint phantoms that had brought her to such a fevered pitch before. These hands were all too real, rough but gentle, fumbling a little in their uncertainty.

But she wouldn't allow him to hesitate. Urging him on, using her own light touch to goad him. Their hurried breaths became one, fast and light. Moisture beaded to the surface and was licked away, enjoyed for its salty taste and the essence it held. Teeth nibbled, testing the fleshy barriers, lips soothing the sting afterwards.

Finally the moment came and he stood poised, straining to take the plunge.


	26. Chapter 26

Sacrifice

The fleshy sword lay at her entrance and they both grew rigid and tense. He in doubt and worry, her in anticipation and longing. _Take him,_ the sinister voice oozed to her.

His hollow urging filled her with dark purpose. Not waiting for Jack to break through, she rose up and enveloped him, crying out as her blood was spilt and her last piece of childhood rent.

His bitter laughter rose up through the fog of pain and enveloped her senses. Once more Jack's placid form melted to reveal the demon lover of her dreams. She welcomed him with a smile, no longer worrying about the image her own mind produced.


	27. Chapter 27

Broken Pieces

He wanted to groan aloud at the pleasure he felt. Wrapped securely within her, bodies touching every inch of the other, creating feelings so intense he thought he might die from the pleasure. But then at his peak he had looked into her eyes to see nothing and his world had come crashing down.

She moved with him, panted seductively, and clutched him to her tightly. But through it all she was gone, leaving him alone with her fleshy remains.

He could have wept for his shattered love, but the tide of desire was too great, and so instead he simply pushed harder, seeking his release.


	28. Chapter 28

Give Up

She ran her hands over the crimson flesh beneath hers hands. Black silk sheets rubbed against her sensitive skin while flickering torches illuminated the savagely grinning beast rising above her. "Where am I?" She asked aloud.

_Your body remains with the foolish boy, but your mind has fled here to me,_ was the only answer she received before His lips came down to claim hers. He tasted of cinnamon and blood, spicy and potent. Pointed teeth tugged on her lips while His tongue overpowered her own.

A sharp pain blossomed between her thighs and she made to cry out, but His mouth moving so skillfully over her own swallowed the sound. The pain was swiftly fading to pleasure however and her hips rose off the bed to envelop him fully. A far off cry seemed to beg her to fight, but she ignored it.


	29. Chapter 29

No Way Out

"What have you done to me?" She asked raggedly, even as the fire built within her.

_Nothing that you have not sought,_ He replied silently, the unearthly glow of his eyes piercing hers. She wanted to deny his words, but couldn't as her cries spilled forth.

Her head thrashed from side to side and the feel of him, hard, hot, and in control, frightened and excited her at the same time. With each thrust she felt her body cry out and she answered its plea, rising up to accept all that he offered.

Even as her conscience begged her to escape, her body demanded she stay.


	30. Chapter 30

Spiral

She could feel it, the tide threatening to burst. He sensed the change and pressed her harder, growling with His demands.

And then it happened. Her body dissolved, her flesh turned to water, her very soul shattering into a million pieces. She felt as if she were drowning, gasping for air even as everything ignited around her in flames.

She felt the hot burst of liquid flooding inside of her and heard his ragged howl of completion. In that moment He truly was the beast, uncontrollable in His passion and she was His bitch, ruthlessly seeking her own completion.


	31. Chapter 31

Can You Hear Me?

Her consciousness had collapsed and all that she knew was darkness. But a voice called to her from far away and a gentle hand shook her with increasing urgency. "Lily!" He shouted and she heard the tears in his voice.

Swimming through the miasma of darkness, she forced her eyelids open and blinked blearily to see Jack fearfully gazing down at her. "Lily!" He said again, openly weeping.

A flood of images invaded her thoughts, forcing her to close her eyes again. But the sound of Jack's distress broke through her haze somewhat and she held him tightly to her. "Shush Jack," she whispered to him as if he were a babe. "I'm alright…"


	32. Chapter 32

Seeking Solace

"Lily," he whispered shakily, "What happened?"

What could she possibly tell him? "Nothing dear Jack, nothing at all…"

"But, you were gone! I looked into you and you weren't here!"

His voice cracked and his form shook. The boy appeared to be broken by what had happened. She felt the need to comfort him, as one might a child that woke screaming from a nightmare. "It's ok Jack. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

_For now... _She felt the dark voice oozing through her even as the trembling of her husband eased.


	33. Chapter 33

Trouble Lurking

She opened her eyes just as the first rays of the new sun peaked over the horizon. Without even looking she knew that Jack would be gone outside to greet the morning with the birds and forest creatures.

Usually during this magical time, when the world fell silent in anticipation of the golden light bursting forth, Lily felt at peace, relaxed and calm knowing that it was in part thanks to her that there still was a sun to rise and bring forth its light.

Yet this morning that peace was gone. In its place was dread and doubt, worry over the coming storm, and a terrible certainty that things were soon to change irrevocably.


	34. Chapter 34

Abandoned

Something seemed missing as she went about her morning preparations. With the dawn had come emptiness, a void within her. Sitting on the bed her mind raced as she sought an answer for what it could be.

A gasp was ripped from her throat as she realized what it was. Him. He was missing from her mind. Not a trace of His dark presence could be felt and her mind raced to understand why.

As a chance ray of sunshine hit her face, the answer blossomed in her mind. The light was his bane and weakness. With the coming of the light He could no longer reach out to her.


	35. Chapter 35

Memory

With His absence, she felt sanity returning in slow stages. With it came the memory of what she had done… How she had felt…

Her cheeks flamed and her body trembled as images from the night before flashed in her mind. Jack's touch interlaced with the Demon's fiery brand. She waited for the crushing guilt and shame to fall upon her, but instead she began to long for the dark embrace of night and the return of her forbidden lover…

She stood abruptly and began to pace, disgusted with her body and mind for yearning for the Dark Lord. Forcing herself to clear her mind, she desperately sought the answer of what to do…

With a bolt of clarity, she remembered what Jack had said and who it was that could give her an answer.


	36. Chapter 36

Breathe Again

A solution in mind caused her anxiety to ease. With purpose she made her way from the bridal chamber, out the castle, and into the forest.

Once there amid the drooping branches of the forest giants, she allowed herself a deep breath. It helped to steady her nerves and yet at the same time it didn't give her the same pleasure it once did. The air was sweet and refreshing, but the forest was silent around her, the birds and beasts vanished, even the ever present insects gone. The trees boughs swayed gently in the breeze, but beyond that, the only sound that could be heard was her deep and steady breaths.


	37. Chapter 37

Waiting

Princesses are not known for their patience. This day especially she fumed in less than silence.

"Gump!" She called out again for the 10th time. "I want to talk to you!"

Nothing. If you could call the sweet bird songs and lulling hum of insects to be nothing.

Time ticked by. This time she didn't ask, she demanded. The sun passed over her head and the forest went on ignoring her. Cajoling, sweet Lily implored the wise Gump for help. A rabbit hopped by, not even bothering to glance her way as it passed.

And on she waited.


	38. Chapter 38

Solitude

It took awhile to realize the birds were silent. The insects were gone. Nothing living had been seen or heard for awhile.

A cool tear ran down her cheek. A twin soon joined it. _He's not coming. No one is. They know the truth and they won't help me._

It was hard for her to face, knowing she was alone. Knowing they shouldn't blame her for the curse she faced and yet she was to be condemned for it.

"I fought Him before!" She screamed in frustation. "I will do it again!" A sob caught in her throat. "Even if I have to do it alone this time."


	39. Chapter 39

Test

"If you are alone, why must you scream?"

His presence in front of her, not a whisper of warning, nearly made her screech. If Jack had done such a thing she would have scolded him, but one couldn't scold Gump.

"I need your help." One didn't mince words with the elf either.

"And so you do." Scowling, he stared at her a moment. She held her breath, waiting for his judgment.

"I'll only do it because you helped save the unicorns." She could breathe again and would have wept with gratitude. His next words spoken so coldly stopped her, "It won't work though. You're _His_."

"I'm Jack's," no more than a whisper.

"Prove it."


	40. Chapter 40

Creation

"I'll do anything! Please Gump, I don't want to be like this!" Pacing the clearing, unable to stop.

Watching her but keeping his distance. "It's in you now."

She stopped. Stared at him. "I don't understand."

He looked disgusted. "I warned him. Told him not to touch you.

Her blank look made him become impatient. "What _He_ started within you found fertile ground at last when you two coupled."

"He never touched me like that!" She almost shrieked, a look of horror on her face as her hands flew to her midsection.

"You and Jack you fool," Gump hissed. "Together you created something last night. But it was just the base. _He _provided the rest. And now it grows within you."

* * *

Author's note:

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! But I am back and promise to finish this story. Thank you to all who read and please be so kind as to review. :)


	41. Chapter 41

Insanity

It couldn't be true. If she ran far enough, maybe she could outrun his words.

Through the forest she went, branches, leaves, and bushes pushed aside without seeing them. Running as her lungs screamed and her legs burned, one slipper gone, her foot bleeding and her dress torn.

The cold water of the stream stopped her flight. She tripped on a stone and was briefly submerged in the waist deep water. Breaking the surface she gasped for air, energy suddenly gone, she floated. For a few moments breathing deep was all she managed. And then she began to laugh.


	42. Chapter 42

Family

The laughs continued to pour from her. High pitched and hysterical until tears flowed down her cheeks. Her hands covered her stomach, alternatively clenching as if she would tear flesh from her body and rip it from her womb or caressing there gently.

An old tune began to replace the laughs. Her voice cracked and didn't produce the notes as beautifully as usual, but she crooned them loudly. Gentle hands enclosed hers as she lay in the shallow water and pulled her up on the dry bank. Jack had found her. The happy family was together again.


	43. Chapter 43

Hold My Hand

"Lily," he whispered against her temple, holding her in his arms and rocking her. "It's ok my love."

She felt the hysterical laughs building again, but she resolutely pushed them down, singing the old nursery rhyme louder.

"Gump told me," he said calmly. "I don't believe him though. That child is ours." His hand covered hers resting on her stomach. At his words she flinched and abruptly stopped her song.

"Jack…" Looking into his face, seeing the love, trust, and hope. "You are a fool. This _thing_ is _his._" Her eyes closed, exhausted, she removed his hand but placed hers back over it, protectively.


	44. Chapter 44

Tower

He wanted to bring her back to Gump. But she refused, knowing there was only one course of action he would take.

"Take me home," she ordered, "I need to sleep."

Jack, her sweet simple Jack, obeyed. He carried her home and placed her gently on the bed, all the while murmuring words of encouragement and love. She ignored it.

He bathed and cleaned her. Once done, he went to leave, promising to bring her something to eat. As soon as he crossed the threshold she ran and slammed the door behind him, locking it tight. She would need this place to herself tonight to do what must be done.


	45. Chapter 45

Last Hope

Standing at the window, watching the sun sinking, night was just moments away. She didn't often pray, but she tried now. _Please, let this work! _She lay down on the bed, watching as the room around her became more and more shadowed.

Pounding at the door almost weakened her resolve. _He can't help me, I have to fix this on my own._ The shadows were growing deeper, her eyes heavy, and the light was almost entirely gone. A shadow at the foot of her bed grew deeper than the rest as the last ray of sunshine vanished. Her breathing even, she fell asleep.


	46. Chapter 46

Night

_Dreams are my specialty. Through dreams, I influence mankind._

She was in His bed again. Black sheets covered her nakedness. A large fireplace illuminated the form in the chair in front of it.

_My lady,_ his deep voice purred in her head, _I had thought you would come to me in the flesh. _

She rose up from the bed, leaving the sheets behind, baring herself to him as she walked. His eyed glowed brighter than usual, aroused by her boldness. Sitting across from him she smiled wickedly. "I do nothing for your pleasure."

His laugh, deep and booming, rang out.


	47. Chapter 47

Love

_Everything you do pleases me._

"Is that so?" She met his eyes unflinchingly. "What will you do to please me?"

His lips lowered, teeth barred, and the words in her head almost hurt. _I once gave you anything and you betrayed me._

She laughed mockingly.

He growled. Not in her mind, but physically, rising and looming over her.

She sat calmly although inside she began to doubt her wisdom in taunting him. "You offered me your love as well if I recall." Her hands went to her midsection. "Will you also love your child?"


	48. Chapter 48

Are You Challenging Me?

_My son will be our pride_. Of course He knew. Arrogance oozed from Him at her announcement.

Smiling sweetly, "But not if I kill him."

_You would kill an innocent life?_

It was her turn to laugh. "This isn't an innocent! It's an abomination!" She stood now too, anger giving her words fire. "I will kill myself before I let it live!"

His hands held her arms tight now. _You will not!_

_"_I will," she vowed, eyes unblinking at the visage of red death in front of her. "Unless…"

The word hung in the air. His fury eased, eyebrow raised. _Unless?_


	49. Chapter 49

Traps

"I will give you this…thing," she said in disgust. "I will carry it and I will give myself to you each night for whatever you desire until it is born. But…"

She had his full and undivided attention. His large hands held her firmly. His hot breath caressed her face as they looked at each other. He waited for her to continue. "When it is born, you take it and leave. You will _never_ come to me again, threaten the unicorns, or Jack."

_If I refuse? _His face was now inches from hers, lips almost touching.

"I die. Along with it."


	50. Chapter 50

Smile

_Agreed. _Before she could feel relief, His lips smashed against hers, the taste of cinnamon filled her mouth. She felt distantly sick that she enjoyed it.

He picked her up, carrying her to the bed. She was losing her mind as he began to explore her body with his lips and hands. Everything felt hot.

"You will not betray me," she managed to gasp out.

_Correct, _was his reply as his face was buried between her thighs. Her hands clutched at the sheets at the pleasure He gave her. _You however will betray yourself._

She tried to yell never. She screamed in pleasure instead. He smiled as he entered her.

* * *

Author's Note:

Annnd another little lemon. Is it awful to admit those are my favorite parts to write? :) Hope you are enjoying my little tale, halfway done now! Please remember to review, I love to hear what you think about it!


End file.
